Veracious Answers
by will.we.be.free
Summary: post HPB. Hermione goes to Severus for the truth behind Dubledore's death, when Voldemort comes to Hogwarts to hunt both Harry and Severus down. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

**Veracious: truthful (person); truth (statement)**

…..Just in case someone doesn't understand this word.

* * *

Summer passed by in a sort of a painful mood. Dumbledore won't ever contact him again, Harry ached at that thought. He opened his eyes and saw Ron sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him. He sighed deeply and looked at the clock on the wall; it was three in the morning. Harry got out of the bed quietly and stood by the window, _I hate missing both Sirius and Dumbledore_…."I hate Severus Snape." He whispered.

"Harry?"

Harry looked around the room, not knowing where the voice was coming from.

"Down here!"

Harry opened the window wider and leaned out to look. Hermione smiled and waved to him.

"Hey 'Mione."

She looked at him and pointed outside, "Do you want to go for a stroll?"

He nodded.

Harry walked down the stairs and found Hermione at the door waiting for him. The two silently opened the big wooden doors after Hermione said a spell to release the lock.

"I heard you say something when I was staring out the window."

"I thought so." Harry said as he kicked a rock across the grass.

"So why can't you sleep?" Hermione asked in a gentle tone.

"I miss someone really badly."

Hermione remained silent, and then replied, "Oh."

"It just kills me to think that…. that both Sirius and Dumbledore won't…. won't…" Harry couldn't continue.

"I know, Harry."

Harry moaned, "This is the most painful summer I've ever had."

"It's not any good for both me and Ron either."

"I'm sorry."

"Why is it your fault?"

"Because I kept myself in this depressing mood, and you guys had to bear with me."

"I think almost all of the students in Hogwarts are depressed, I mean…"

"But none of them were as close to Dumbledore as I was, at least."

"He's still the headmaster of every person in school."

"Snape."

"What?"

"If it wasn't for Snape, Dumbledore wouldn't have died." Rage burned inside Harry once again, _indeed,_ he thought to himself, _Snape killed him. He killed Dumbledore._

"Harry, you can't revenge on him just yet."

"Once school starts, I most definitely will."

Hermione stopped walking, "Maybe there's something behind all this. Maybe… it's not what we think!"

Harry gave her a look of disbelief, "What in the world are you talking about!"

"Come on Harry, think about it! Why does Dumbledore trust Snape so much even when he knew he was going to die in his hands?"

"He was blinded by the trust, that's what." Harry said angrily.

Hermione glared at her best friend, "You don't seem to listen."

"Someone who cared for me was killed by someone I hate, Hermione. You wouldn't be doing any better if you were in my position."

"At least," Hermione grabbed Harry's arm tightly to stop him from walking further, "I would calm down to think about what happened after being melancholy and angry."

Looking into Hermione's determined eyes, Harry sighed heavily, "Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?"

Hermione nodded in understanding as they both head back to the Weasley's. To their surprise, Ron was sitting at the table waiting for them.

"So… are you guy's hungry? I am." He rubbed his stomach.

"I think I'll get some sleep first," Harry ran his hand over his messy head, "I feel a bit relieved now that someone talked to me about my troubles." He threw Hermione a thankful look as he headed upstairs.

"What?" Ron turned to Hermione with a confused expression.

"You're so dull, Ron." Hermione slapped his back lightly, "What else can he be talking about?"

Ron paused in his thoughts and stared at the ceiling. Finally, he said, "Dumbledore?"

"I'll tell you the details when you fill up your empty stomach," she stood up and headed for the stove, "hunger seemed to fuse your brain."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry avoided talking about Dumbledore as much as he possibly could for the whole summer. There were times he, Ron and Hermione talked briefly about the topic. He did, however, take Hermione's advice into consideration. When he had trouble falling asleep at night, he'd lie on his bed and think hard with the most peaceful mood, that something might be behind Dumbledore's death. Most of the time, he couldn't think of anything as sleep took over him. Other times, he just felt like strangling Snape's life out of his body.

One night, Harry was up and thinking again. He somehow was a bit persuaded that maybe he had misunderstood everything. But his hatred for Snape never seemed to cease. As Harry breathed deeply and tried to soothe the blazing thoughts within him, Hermione had knocked on his door.

Silently, he walked over and opened the door. "Yes?"

"I just thought of something. Would you like to hear it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they got onto Hogwarts Express. Carrying their seventh year books, luggage, their owls and a very sleepy Crookshanks, they walked around to find a compartment. They weren't too stunned by the silence within the train this year.

"It really did have a big effect…." Ron whispered as he joined his friends in an empty compartment.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't feel like talking. His mind was filled of nothing, nothing but the assumption Hermione made a few days ago.

"Harry!"

Hermione and Ron's voice suddenly shook Harry out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Would you please cut the contemplation until we get to school?" Hermione had her hands together, begging, "It's merely an assumption from me, Harry, don't take it as if it's the right answer."

"Yeah," Ron said as he chewed on a chocolate frog, "Hermione is normally right on everything, but I'm not sure about this one. I mean it's logical and all…. But, really mate, who knows except Dumbledore and perhaps…. Snape?"

Snape. The name rang in Harry's ears. He didn't feel the normal burning sensation of hatred; rather, he felt something else… something much better than hate.

Hermione sighed as her two friends slept quietly across from her. She wanted Harry to feel better, because he's already experienced a lot of pain in his life. Not to mention he had to fight Voldemort, who was the main reason for almost all of Harry's agony. Somehow, deep inside her, she knew that something was mistaken. Dumbledore's presence was still lingering around the three of them. It felt as if he just left for a place far away, not dead. But Hermione had to admit, she was not confident about what came out of her mouth that night. She was merely guessing, and the chance of this guess being wrong than right was quite obvious. But it didn't matter at the moment, at least Harry felt a little bit better. As for the true answer, she knew exactly who to ask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus slowly walked out of his house in Spinners End. An owl perched on the mail box in front of the house; he looked over at Severus and hooted delightfully.

Severus slowly approached him and took the maroon letter tied on his foot. There wasn't anything written in the front except a SS in cursive. A tense expression swept across Severus' face, he quickly stuffed the letter into one of the pockets in his frock coat.

_It's still very, very dangerous for him to do this._ Severus kept his hand inside the pocket, gripping the letter tightly as he left for Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters or spells or whatever else that appears in the books

**A/N: **This is my very first post. Although I have written fan fiction before, but for Harry Potter, this is my first. I'm not really experienced on terms of leaving comments and/ or doing what normal fan fic writers do. I hope everybody can give me reviews…. it'll help a lot, oh, and PLEASE be strict and harsh if it really sucks. But at the same time, you need to tell me what you don't or do like about it xD However, if you do not support this pairing, please don't bother to say anything. Thank you. The title might be confusing at first, read on, and you'll understand why I call it Veracious Answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked down the hallway silently. She didn't want Professor McGonagall to catch her out at a time like this. After all, Professor McGonagall made it clear in the beginning of school that every student needs to stay in their common rooms by 8 every night. No one complained, because this year, as Professor McGonagall had stated, is "a very dangerous year." Hermione knew that if she didn't risk to come out for the chance of answering the question that bothered her and Harry, she'd probably never get another opportunity. She hid as Filch passed by, eyeing every corner suspiciously as he walked on mumbling something indistinct. Hermione rolled her eyes; she wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't because she was dying to know if she was right on her assumption. After making sure the coast was clear, Hermione got up from behind a knight and continued walking.

Severus threw the essay full of red marks and a big fat T on his desk. He sighed and stood up from his chair, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his frock coat as he checked the time on his wall. He then shut the door to his office and walked out of the classroom. Despite of all the torches burning against the walls of the hallways, the atmosphere felt unusual. Severus ignored the feeling as he paced quickly and turned at a sharp corner. He froze in his tracks when he saw a pool of blood and a body lying face down a few meters away from him. He knitted his brows and instantly ran towards the body. Kneeling down, he gently flipped the person over, realizing that it was a Gryffindor girl by the color of her tie. She was wounded badly on the forehead; the nasty wound stained her uniform with the trickling blood. After wiping some of the blood off the girls face, Severus was then able to recognize the girl as Hermione Granger.

Then the eerie atmosphere shot him, he cussed under his breath as he carried Hermione over to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came out from her office in her nightgown, "Severus?"

Severus set Hermione on an empty bed. Madam Pomfrey's eyes trailed down and saw Hermione unconscious, "What in Merlin's name happened to her? " she exclaimed as she rummaged through the box of bandages.

"She was attacked, supposedly by the Dark Lord." Severus glanced down at Madam Pomfrey as she covered her lips in horror.

Madam Pomfrey squeezed the question out of her dry mouth, "Does Minerva know?"

"I'm about to tell her." Severus said calmly.

Madam Pomfrey quickly dabbed various types of medicine onto Hermione's forehead as Severus left for McGonagall's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something heavy pushed against her head as she opened her eyes. Hermione was badly startled by the faces staring down at her. She looked around as Professor McGonagall softly said, "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess so…" she touched her forehead, noticing the bandage wrapped around her head.

"I want you to tell me what happened last night," Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look, "why were you out of your tower at a time like that?"

Hermione's heart thumped hard at the question, "I…I was…" she looked at Harry.

"That's actually not the most important issue," Professor McGonagall shook her head lightly; "I want to know what happened to you last night in the hallway."

Hermione's head felt heavier from the sudden rush of pain, "I was attacked…. By Voldemort… He asked where Harry was, I glared at him and said I don't know… then he shot a spell at me and I went unconscious. That's all I remember. "

Professor McGonagall's face was blank, "Alright" she managed to say after a moment of silence.

"Who brought me here?" Hermione whispered.

"Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall said. Harry looked at her incredulously, "He came down to me instantly and told me that Voldemort entered our school and attacked an innocent student."

"May I see him?"

"Sure."

Severus opened the maroon letter he kept invisible behind a stack of books. It wasn't addressed to anyone, and all it said was:

**Keep Hogwarts open, no matter how devastating situations get. Remember that.**

Severus folded the letter back to normal and set it back behind the shelf. He stared out the window next to his desk, "I don't think Minerva will agree with you…." He whispered.

A loud knock was heard on his door, Severus' eyes darted away from the window as he sat back at his desk, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall rushed in with a stern look on her face and walked straight to his desk. "Severus, things are getting quite drastic... you said you'll do something about Voldemort as long as I kept you at school. Well?" She tapped her fingers impatiently on his desk.

Severus looked at the book shelf where he just hid his letter.

"Voldemort is going after innocent students. I think we have to shut down the school... it's too da-"

"No," Severus cut her off and shifted his eyes away from the shelf to meet McGonagall's. "Albus said that we cannot shut the school, no matter how horrible things get."

Professor McGonagall's eyes stared questionably at him. "Albus said?"

Severus' calm breathing became rapid. "Didn't he tell us that last year? I mean before...before.."

"Yes," Professor McGonagall turned away from Severus and said with an acerb tone, "he did say that before you killed him."

Severus winced at the statement, something deep inside bit him hard on his stomach. _You still didn't forgive me, did you, Minerva?_

"Forget it." Professor McGonagall waved her hand as if to shake off her bitter remark. "I already asked you about what happened last night; I'm just here to tell you that Hermione wants to see you."

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall repeated as she opened the door of Severus' office, "Miss Hermione Granger."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters or spells or whatever else that appears in the books

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took me so long... I was finished with this chapter, but I never got the chance to post it (parents and the internet regulations...) I appreciate the seven people who cared to take their time to give me reviews and some excellent critiques :) I don't like to give away what's going to happen next, and I know its very painful to wait for updates... but people who like my work, you'll love the next chapter, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

I need a beta if anyone is interested, please e-mail me (the e-mail is in my profile) thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus appeared quietly at the hospital wing. Seeing him enter the room, Harry and Ron got up to leave.

Severus glared at them. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you two don't need to leave so quickly."

"I asked them to, Professor." Hermione said weakly.

Severus sneered and gave Harry another cold glare, but Harry didn't glare back like he expected to. It gave Severus a moment to wonder why. Madam Pomfrey also left for her office and closed the door. Severus scowled at the emptiness as he walked over to the bed Hermione sat in. "Miss Granger, what do you need me here for?"

Hermione shifted her weight a little and took a deep breath, _he's here, right here in front of you. If you don't ask him now, you might never get the chance. _

"Professor, may I ask why you came back to Hogwarts?"

"Excuse me?"

"After what had happened, none of us expected you to come back…" Hermione looked down at the bed sheets; she could feel the courage that had just built itself up flowing rapidly out of her.

"That's none of your business why or how I came back, Miss Granger." Severus snapped.

After a few minutes awkward silence, Severus then said, "Did you get hurt last night because of wanting to ask me this very question?"

"Yes, Professor."

Severus sneered, "Well, you wasted your time. Not to mention you also got hurt."

_It's still worth it._ Hermione thought to herself, _taking a first step is better than doing nothing._

Severus then turned himself around, "If you will excuse me, I have class in another hour."

Hermione watched him leave. When the door clicked shut, Hermione sighed slowly. It was definitely not as simple as it had sounded. Snape wasn't the type of person who would answer personal questions that came out of a student. Especially not a Gryffindor know-it-all.

It was noon; Hermione could hear the footsteps of students entering the Great Hall for lunch. Maybe it was better that she was here in the hospital wing. After all, she did get the special chance to ask Snape about what had bothered her for days. However, things are much more complicated now. Not only does Hermione have to worry about finding the answers from Snape; she also had to be extra careful, for Voldemort is finally out to hunt for Harry. Worst of all, he wasn't alone.

Hermione had forgotten to tell Professor McGonagall that she saw a few Death Eaters standing around 20 meters away from Voldemort and her. She finally remembered the look on Draco Malfoy's face. That cold stare with a smug grin on his pale face, he seemed exhausted and much weaker than before. However, his pride in being a pure-blood and a Death Eater never left him. Hermione knew that she should tell Professor McGonagall at once about what she just remembered. She tried to get out of bed, when her head started to throb. She whispered an "ouch" and got back on the bed obediently. She told her self that she'll tell anyone who comes to see her next time, even Snape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat down on his couch back in his office. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. So why did he come back to Hogwarts? He was after all, the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. Severus sighed, he never expected himself to come back to this school either. He had it all planned out when he ran away with Draco and the other Death Eaters. When a letter came to him one night.

Narcissa, Bellatrix and Draco were all at his place in Spinners End. The four of them were discussing about what to do next after all those incidents. Severus had gotten up to fetch a cup of water for himself when an owl had swooped down from the sky and landed on the window of his kitchen. He realized that it was a farm owl coming from Hogwarts as he took the letter from its mouth. It hooted and flew away after Severus gave it a look. The moonlight had shown that the letter wasn't maroon; he felt a wave of relief as he exited the kitchen.

"What is that?" Draco said as he walked up to Severus, trying to read the letter in his hands.

"It's a letter…." Severus pulled it out of the envelope, "from McGonagall…"

Narcissa glared at the letter. "Why is she writing to you at a time like this?"

Severus shrugged as he flipped the letter open, it read:

**Severus, I found out a letter in Albus' office saying that he wants you back in Hogwarts to remain as the Potions Master. He also said something about you having some kind of resolution about the future, he didn't make it clear. Since it is his order, we must respectfully obey. I look forward to see you at school. Minerva McGonagall**

Draco caught a glimpse of the letter and sneered, "They want you to go back?"

"What?" Bellatrix looked up at him and Severus.

Narcissa didn't say anything; she simply continued to stare her son.

"I suppose it is essential." Severus said as he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket.

Draco frowned and said skeptically, "Why are you still following the orders of Dumbledore? He's dead!"

"He may be. However, the letter McGonagall found was written beforehand. Hence, the power of Dumbledore's orders still exists."

"I advise you not to go back, Severus." Naricssa finally spoke, "Draco isn't going back. Most certainly not, since he accomplished his mission."

"That's not how it works for me. I have to suffer despiteful glares of those students since I killed their headmaster! But orders are orders. Besides, I can continue to spy there."

"Have you asked permission from the Dark Lord?" Draco said as he sat back down on an arm chair.

"I'm quite certain that he'll agree with me." Severus stated with a placid tone.

Bellatrix gave Severus a glare. "What else is there to spy on? Harry Potter? You knew clearly enough how pathetic he was during our attack. He couldn't do _anything _but watch his beloved headmaster die in your hands."

"There's far more things I can tell the Dark Lord than Potter's actions." Severus said tartly, "You're simply ignorant of the concept that there's other things he cares about."

Bellatrix stood up and grimaced at Severus. Her hand was about to reach for her wand in her robe, when Narcissa suddenly took hold of her wrist and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Enough, Bella. Severus knows exactly what he's doing, keep out of it."

Bellatrix sneered as she shook her sister's hand loose and turned her head away in disgust.

After an uneasy moment of silence, Draco slowly said, "You know sir, the Dark Lord plans on going to Hogwarts to kill Potter."

"So I have heard." Severus nodded as he took a sip of water. "I don't recall him saying when?"

"A while after school starts, I suppose. He wants me to go with him." Narcissa had a proud look on her face when her son announced the news.

"Really?"

"But I can only hex whoever sees us though." Draco sighed in disappointment.

Severus let out a small chuckle, "That's actually good enough. After all, you can follow by the Dark Lords side. It's quite an honorable privilege."

"Your Father would be so proud to hear that." Narcissa smiled at her son.

Severus opened his eyes again. _That's the answer you wanted to hear, Miss Granger._ He got up from his couch and let out another sigh. The clock on his wall stroked one as Severus left his room for Potions class.

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. School work got in the way… But I'm glad I finally updated I guess I sort of answered the question on why Severus went back to Hogwarts. But there's more to it, I only wanted to get the question out of everyone's head. I think this is my longest chapter…? By the way, I hope everyone can review more. I know I'm like, SUPER far from the romantic parts everyone's probably dying to see xD Have patience though, it's coming! Don't worry ;) Also, I have over 1000 hits on this story, yet I only have 12 reviews…. sobs It doesn't hurt to give a few words of advice or personal comments, does it?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was finally allowed to leave the hospital a little after two days. Madam Pomfrey had mentioned that Snape had done most of the healing before he sent her to the hospital. The wound left no scar, but it constantly throbbed at times. Hermione knew it was nothing but phantom pain.

Harry and Ron apologized to Hermione sincerely a couple of times about not being able to go and visit her for the past two days. Professor McGonagall insisted that they should leave her alone to rest; for she wanted Hermione to take a break from the issue of Voldemort coming to Hogwarts. Hermione laughed and told them it was okay. She wanted some peace and quiet anyway.

Hermione had slept late one Tuesday morning and noticed that she was late for Potions class. She frantically threw her quill, parchment and textbook into her bag and ran out of the dormitory. By the time she reached the dungeon, she was hungry, tired and already late for ten minutes.

"Late are we, Miss Granger? 10 points from Gryffindor." The Slytherin's sitting across her desk sniggered as she sat down, "I want you to meet me after class."

Harry and Ron gawped at him. Hermione, who had perfect attendance for 6 years, is staying after class with SNAPE! It was unbelievable, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Ron nudged her lightly and whispered, "Goodness 'Mione, why did you choose to sleep late on a day with Potions as the first class?"

"It's not that big of a deal. I mean, it is my first time late for class. Besides, Snape didn't say I have detention." Hermione replied as she copied down the notes written on the board.

"Yeah Ron. He already took points; it surely is Hermione's first time in 6 years to be late."

"Then why does she have to stay after class?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess he has his reasons."

Hermione's hands were indeed taking notes, but her mind was racing. First wondering why Snape wanted her to stay after class. Second, Harry wasn't infuriated by Snape. She noticed that he hadn't glared at Snape when he makes cold remarks at him. Surprisingly, Harry managed to keep himself in a peaceful mood. Was it because he was fully persuaded by what she had said to him that night during summer? Or—

Ron cleared his throat audibly, Hermione snapped back into reality and realized class was over. Harry gave her a small smile as he left the classroom. Ron took the chance to give Snape a few more glares while Harry dragged him out of the dungeon by the collar.

Severus examined the potions made by the Sixth years while the room emptied itself. Finally, after Harry and Ron left the room, he managed to look up at Hermione to speak.

"Since the whole issue of the Dark Lord attacking you is merely between the two of us and Professor McGonagall. Hence, she wanted me to have a small chat with you." Severus gestured to a near by chair for Hermione to sit down.

"You obviously didn't recover full memory after the attack. So when Professor McGonagall asked you if you remembered anything, you only managed to tell her the Dark Lord was asking for Potter."

Severus paused himself to see if Hermione had anything to say.

"I did remember something afterwards." Hermione replied softly.

Severus put up a hand to silence her.

"You saw Draco Malfoy. I know, is there anything else you remember?"

Hermione stared at him with amazement. "How did you know I saw Malfoy?"

"It's quite the obvious," Severus said, "what else do you remember?"

"….That's all, Professor."

"Alright, you may leave." Severus said as he picked up an essay and began grading.

Hermione began walking up the steps of the classroom, when she suddenly remembered something she forgot to do that day at the hospital wing.

"Thank you, Professor."

Severus looked up from the paper in his hands. "For what?"

"For saving my life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fact of Severus saving her life meant a lot to Hermione. He could've ignored her and walked off in the hallway. Instead, he cared to carry her to the hospital wing. But that wasn't the main reason why Hermione felt like she owed it to Snape. What impressed her most was the concept that he tried to heal her wounds so her head wouldn't suffer from severe damages that might affect the brain.

"Professor?" Potions was last period of the day, Hermione had waited forever to ask at an adequate timing.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus gave her an irritated look as he backed out of his office.

"I…eh… want to make it up to you for… saving my life last time."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's necessary for you to compensate."

"I insist." Hermione said, determined, "You saved my life when you could've just left me there to bleed to death."

_This is getting so ridiculous… _Severus sighed, "Alright, how are you going compensate?"

"Well," Hermione set her bag down at a near by desk and walked up to Severus, "You should be requesting it."

"I have no needs." Severus said honestly.

Hermione looked around the room, "I could help you organize things… Make potions for Madam Pomfrey… or…uh…..."

Severus stared at his pile of essays, "How about helping me grade some essays?"

"Essays?" Hermione felt a bit flattered.

"Essays written by younger years, of course."

Hermione couldn't help smiling, "I'd love to do that."

Severus looked up at the clock, "When would you like to start?"

"Your choice, Professor." She said politely.

Severus could hear Hermione's stomach softly growling for food, "How about at 8 tonight?"

Hermione found it rather helpful grading essays. Not only did she follow what her mind wanted her to do, she could also review for N.E.W.T.S while grading various essays. Snape hadn't been soft on her at all; he even gave her a few of the Seventh year essays to grade, including her own. Hermione was far from complaining, because she was learning from the mistakes. Deep inside her, she enjoyed staying around Snape; even though he constantly gave her a few harsh remarks about not noticing obvious errors. She began to anticipate the days where she could head down to his office and stay there until he dismissed her or until she was awfully tired. However, Hermione failed to notice that her feelings were growing out of merely getting good results on her N.E.W.T.S and compensating Snape for saving her life.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3.

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. I REALLY want people to review. It sounds absurd but, the more reviews I get the more I'm motivated… because I know I'm at least writing something that people enjoy reading. If it's good, tell me and elaborate on why you think so. If it's bad, give me advice and tell me what I should improve on. Please don't keep yourselves silent…. What attracts people to read a fiction is the amount of reviews the story receives. I go with this concept too…. I rarely click on fics that have really small amounts of review.

I love feedback, whether good or bad, it's something that tells me I'm being noticed. Please review!

I thank all the people who spent their time on reviewing…. ;) Thank you guys SOO much.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks have passed since Hermione went to help Severus with his essays. She was, in a way his apprentices. But she never admitted to herself on that concept, since she was helping Snape because of wanting to compensate him; at the same time, taking advantage of this chance for her N.E.W.T.S.

"Miss Granger," Hermione looked up from the Fifth year essays as she heard Severus' deep voice. "we should move inside my office; it surely is getting cold here in the classroom."

Hermione's heart skipped. She twitched and slightly frowned at the obscure feeling. She gathered the essays as Severus held the door open for her to enter. When she stepped in his office, she was amazed at how neat and clean it was. His wall was so full of books it seemed like a library. To Hermione's surprise, it wasn't as dark as she had expected.

"You can sit at my desk," Severus said as he took his pile of essays and sat on his emerald colored couch.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on grading the essays anymore. The wall full of books killed her, she want to know what Snape possessed on those shelves. _No matter how much I want to get up and read, it would be rude to just leave all these essays._ She pouted and continued grading.

That night Hermione left Snape's office around midnight. Severus had advised her to leave at 8— the time where all students should be in their common rooms. Hermione refused to leave and insisted on finishing the essays. Snape had fallen asleep on his couch waiting for her. Now Hermione was too tired to sneak up to Snape's shelves to see what books he had. Letting out a small sigh, she quietly arranged the essays into a neat pile and left his office.

Hermione jumped when she saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table in the classroom.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said as she patted her chest to calm herself.

"McGonagall wanted us to come down and wait for you in case Voldemort attacked again." Harry replied as he stood up from his seat.

Ron nodded. "Three is better than one."

Hermione beamed and thanked them.

"I would've been warm and sleeping peacefully if it wasn't for you." Ron said teasingly as they walked out.

"Har har, Ron."

"You won't die from a few hours of sleep deprivation, mate." Harry said, "You wouldn't want Hermione to get hurt again, do you?"

"Of course not."

Suddenly Harry yelped, both of his hands shot up and pressed hard on his forehead.

"Your scar?" Hermione asked attentively.

Harry glared at the air, "I think…. He's here…"

"What?"

Ron ran ahead of them to check the corner. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. Harry and Hermione hearts panicked as they turned at the sharp corner. Ron was lying on the floor, unconscious. A group of Death Eaters were laughing a few steps away.

Voldemort walked up behind them.

"Harry…" his cold voice emerged from the laughter.

Harry pulled Hermione behind him. "Voldemort…"

"So that's your brave mudblood friend, Hermione Granger?"

Harry glared at Voldemort, "You made the wrong decision to hurt her. You're going to pay."

"Oh?"

Ron was suddenly up and conscious again. He impulsively threw himself in front of Harry and loudly declared, "If you want to take Harry's life, you'll have to kill me first."

Harry tried to pull him back. "Ron!"

Ron's blue eyes glared glowered at Voldemort as he raised his wand. Before Ron could speak, his body was thrown to the wall once more. Harry watched in horror as Ron fell unconscious again. Hermione had loosened Harry's grip on her wrist and ran over to Ron.

Harry's heart sank. "Hermione! Leave, leave at once! Don't go near him—LEAVE!"

It was too late, a gust of wind passed by Harry— Voldemort was charging at Hermione.

Hermione gritted her teeth and pulled out her wand, "Impedimenta!"

Voldemort sneered as he blocked the spell and pointed his wand at Hermione, "Fool."

An orange string of fire streaked out at Hermione. Harry ran towards her, trying to push her away. Before his hands could touch her shoulder, Voldemort fired another spell at him, sending him across the hallway. All of a sudden, a long black robe blocked Hermione's vision as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Hermione could feel the spell Voldemort shot at her hit the figure hard on the back. She looked up, Snape had saved her again.

"Severus, what do you think you're doing?" Voldemort asked.

Severus' robe was smoking at the spot where Voldemort's spell hit him. He was panting as he let go of Hermione and turned around to face Voldemort. Yet, he continued to protectively keep Hermione and Ron behind him.

"My Lord," Severus kneeled down respectively. "I don't think it's relevant to attack innocent students."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Innocent?" He pointed a boney finger at Hermione and Ron. "They're Harry Potter's best friends, how can they be innocent?"

"You're out for Potter, not his friends—"

Voldemort's laugh sent chills down Hermione and Harry's backbone. "Alright, since you say so Severus… then I command you to kill them for me."

Severus gritted his teeth. "Not now, my Lord. I will eventually, but not now."

Hermione glared coldly at the back of Severus' head.

"Eventually? I don't want to wait. Severus, I command you, do it now."

"I cannot my Lord." Severus kept his black eyes fixed on him.

Severus' determination deeply infuriated Voldemort. He finally lost control and bellowed, "Where is your loyalty, Severus Snape! How DARE you go against my orders? CRUCIO!"

Severus collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain. Somehow Hermione had the urge of wanting to suffer for him. She couldn't stand him getting tortured like this. The pain on Severus' face seemed to bite at her heart.

"This is between you and me, keep my friends and Snape out of this." Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and got up from the floor.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows, "Severus is my servant. I can do anything I want with him." He proclaimed as he added more pain on to Severus, causing him to roar. At the same time, both Harry and Hermione caught a smell of something burning in the air.

"However," Voldemort smirked, "I'll let your friends go."

He stopped tormenting Severus and turned to Harry, "So… let's begin…"

"What's going on here?"

Harry spun around and saw Professor McGonagall followed by other professors. She saw Voldemort pointing his wand at Harry, Severus on the floor unconscious with a painful look on his face. Hermione was holding an unconscious Ron, her eyes locked on Severus.

The Death Eater's pulled out their wands and aimed at the professors.

"Stop." Voldemort put up his hand, "We're outnumbered, retreat."

A few Death Eaters sneered as they disapparated. "We'll be back." One of them said.

Professor McGonagall gave Voldemort a fierce glare before he disapparated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was awake a few hours after he was sent to the hospital with a few bruises on his body, but he was still required to stay for some extra check ups. Severus, on the other hand, was still unconscious. Worried, Hermione pretended to accompany Ron in order to eavesdrop Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's conversation about Snape's wounds.

"How is he?" Professor McGonagall asked with an uneasy voice.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "He's actually doing fine if it wasn't for that huge wound on his back. It seemed as if Severus was burned by fire… I know there's a spell that does this, but the wounds shouldn't be so severe. It actually cooked his skin deeply enough that he fainted from the pain. But how did Severus get injured like this?"

Hermione had the urge to explain, since she knew exactly what had happened.

"Professor," Hermione said against the curtains, "Professor Snape's wounds became more severe because Voldemort had used an Unforgivable Curse on him."

Professor McGonagall pulled the curtains open and gawped at Hermione. "What did you say?"

"Voldemort used Crucio on Professor Snape….. I think that's why his wound grew worse. I caught a burning smell in the air when it happened."

"Why would he? I thought Severus was the most loyal to Voldemort?" Professor McGonagall recalled what Dumbledore had told her once about how Voldemort believed that Severus was his most loyal follower. Ironically, Severus was in the Order as well.

"Because Professor Snape refused to follow Voldemort's command." Hermione said as she smiled at Severus' direction.

Professor McGonagall was bewildered. "He refused to follow commands? What did Voldemort ask for?"

"When Voldemort was going to kill Hermione and Ron, Snape stopped him." Harry said as he joined the group.

"Voldemort immediately commanded Professor Snape to kill us for him. Voldemort lost his temper when— "

".— when Snape was unwilling to kill them." Harry finished Hermione's sentence.

Professor McGonagall looked stunned.

"As for how Professor Snape got that wound on his back… he had blocked Voldemort's spell for me. I was the one who was supposed to get hit by the spell." Hermione said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was cleared out. It sure seemed like it was. Professor McGonagall was restless that night. She was between the lines of believing Severus was on her side and him being Voldemort's most loyal follower. Voldemort trusted him, and considered him the most loyal. Dumbledore too, trusted Severus and stood firm on the concept that Severus was on their side no matter how many times others had questioned him. Then why did Severus choose to kill Dumbledore? Was Dumbledore wrong about Severus? Or is Severus evil after all? But if he is, why did he sacrifice his life saving the trio?

"Exactly what side are you on Severus?" Professor McGonagall muttered as she stared deeply at Severus' pale face, "Where does your allegiance lie?"

The words of Professor McGonagall lingered in the air. Severus' subconscious had caught most of her last sentence. Dumbledore's calm voice echoed in his mind.

"Harry questioned me, Minerva questioned me, Sirius questioned me…. But Severus…I never questioned myself on the loyalty you have for me….."

Outside Severus' office, a barn owl had perched upon his windowsill. In its beak, was a maroon letter with a neatly written SS in front.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 3

**A/N: **This one took some time too…. I hope everyone likes it. There's a hint I added in here that leads to a really cute scene in chapter 7;D did anyone notice? Hee hee, trivia question :D Enjoy this chapter and please review! I'm reaching 2000 hits yet I'm still not getting enough feedback. (waa…)

Lots of **love** and appreciation to those who continued to review (hugs) Special thanks to my favorite SSHG author, severussnapepotionsmaster13 for reviewing:)

Oh yeah, by the way, I need a beta…. Anyone interested? E-mail me xD (my e-mail is in my user info.)


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat on her bed. She too was just as restless as Professor McGonagall. But instead of questioning Snape, what had kept her awake were the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had trouble breathing when she visualized what had happened earlier that evening, when Snape had held her close to him and endured the pain she was supposed to receive. He had saved her twice in a row, and both times didn't seem like a coincidence. Snape's actions caused Hermione to wonder greatly again. If he belonged on Voldemort's side, he would've allowed Voldemort's spell to hit her; the thing was, he didn't. Not only did he go against Voldemort, he even sacrificed himself and was severely injured.

Hermione couldn't think straight; it was the first time she felt this way for someone. She was no longer a know-it-all, for the feelings she has now were completely alien. Hermione didn't feel like staying in her dorm, for the darkness in the room was too much for her. She silently got out of bed, grabbed her wand, and walked down to the common room. She found Harry and Ginny sitting together on a big armchair, cuddled against each other. Somehow, Hermione felt a wave of admiration for the couple.

"Hey." Hermione tried to speak softly so she wouldn't intrude their privacy.

"Can't sleep?" Ginny said as she moved her head away from Harry's chest.

"Mm hmm," Hermione nodded. "I'm not disturbing the two of you, am I?"

Harry laughed. "Of course not."

Hermione had the urge to ask her two friends about the obscure feelings she suddenly had for the Potions Master. There were no books to explain this feeling she has, nor is there a solid definition. Since her friends were here, and they've talked to her about similar feelings before, she could only rely on them to relieve her stress. Hermione sat down on a sofa across from her two friends, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I think I like someone."

Harry's eyes widened, but he soon gave Hermione a comforting smile. "Really?"

"We both have a hint of who it might be." Ginny said as she looked at Harry, grinning with him.

"Am I making it obvious? But… I didn't feel this way until tonight."

"You should say your feelings weren't confirmed until tonight," Harry reassured her. "I suppose you didn't pay much attention to the feelings before, eh?"

Hermione frowned. "How would you know?"

"Well, aren't you paying more attention to whether you've been doing a good job compensating?"

"…..and the advantage you have for your N.E.W.Ts?" Ginny added.

Hermione looked at the couple incredulously.

"You're falling for Snape, aren't you?" Harry said softly.

"I…."

"It's not a crime, Hermione." Ginny said as she walked over and put an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"But… it's Snape! He killed Dumbledore, people hate him…. How could I possibly l—"

"Do _you_ hate him?" Harry interrupted, his green eyes reflecting the flames from the fireplace.

Hermione's heart pounded hard against her chest. "No, I-I…. don't"

"That's it."

"What about you Harry? Do you hate him?" Hermione stared back into Harry's green eyes. "Your best friend likes the person who has been causing you so much agony for years!"

"Voldemort is the one who's causing agony." Harry said sternly. "And no, I don't hate Snape, at least not anymore. What you've told me during the summer fully persuaded me to feel neutral about him."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, Harry had stopped loathing Snape? After all those years of despising him, Harry let all of it go just because of her absurd theory?

"You can't fully depend on what I said, Harry."

"But it's logical, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione never expected them to thoroughly believe what she had said. And now Harry was actually depending on it.

"I know it is, but… what if I'm wrong?"

"You never were, Hermione." Harry's answer was definite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The piercing light of the winter sun woke Severus up. By the smell of various medicines in the air, he knew that he had been sent to the hospital wing. He groggily opened his eyes and tried to get up, but the pain shot at him when he merely lifted his head few inches away from his pillow.

"Professor, you should lie still." A soft voice said.

Severus slowly turned his head; Hermione was standing next to his bed with Harry behind her.

"Miss Granger is right, Severus." Madam Pomfrey said as she came out of her office holding a bottle and a new roll of gauze. "Your wound will take a long time to heal. Third degree burn on your back…." She let out a sigh.

Severus scowled. "Third degree? The spell Voldemort used was only supposed to cause a first degree burn…." His voice trailed off when he remembered what had happened the other night.

Hermione winced at the thought, _if it wasn't because of me, Snape wouldn't have gotten hurt like this. I'm the one who deserves that wound…. It would ONLY be first degree if it hit me anyway._

Madam Pomfrey hustled as she clapped her hands. "Professor Snape needs to change his bandage now. If you two came here to tell him something, please hurry."

Hermione's throat felt dry, she wasn't able to speak with a huge lump throbbing at her neck. She opened her mouth, but closed it when Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know how I can thank you for saving Hermione like that the other night." Harry said.

"You don't need to." Severus said curtly.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and waited for Hermione to talk.

"I think you'll need me more in your office now, Professor?" Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'd be grateful of you're willing to help."

Hermione tried to smile the best she can. "I'll see you in a few days then."

At that, the two of them left the hospital wing.

By the time they reached the foot of the stairs leading them back to school, Harry held out his hand to Hermione. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh come on Hermione," Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't I offer you some physical comfort once in a while?"

Hermione giggled. "I wonder what Ginny will think."

"She asked me to do this."

"What?"

"Justlemmeholdyourhand." Harry said as Hermione giggled louder.

"Oh alright…" Hermione took hold of Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry grinned as they walked up the stairs.

"I can tell you're really starting to like him."

"What do you mean 'really liking' him?"

"You can't even think of the right thing to say." He said teasingly.

"That doesn't prove anything, you dunderhead." Hermione gave Harry a swift glare.

"Look at you, you're shivering." Harry exerted a bit more force on Hermione's hand and laughed. "Ginny was right."

"Ginny right about what?" Hermione asked as she tried to suppress her body from shivering.

"You shiver when someone mentions your crush. A common symptom people have when they like a person." Harry paused.

"Although it seems weird to see you with him… but, it's the first time I've heard Hermione Granger admit she likes someone." He said after a moment of silence.

"Is that supposed to be good or something?"

"What do you think?"

"Come off it Harry, I've only started realizing I liked Snape this Wednesday." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm still really happy for you."

"What are the two of you doing, holding hands like that?"

Harry and Hermione looked up. Ron was standing at the top of the stairs, his face slightly red from the sight.

"It's nothing Ron. Hermione was just feeling a little dizzy…. So I helped her up." Harry didn't let go of Hermione's hand.

Ron gave Harry a look of suspicion. "Then you should be supporting her shoulders and her back."

"Now that we're older, we should act more like gentleman." Harry said. "Besides, we've been friends for nearly 7 years. I don't find anything wrong with holding hands."

"Fine." Ron crossed his arms. "I hope Ginny doesn't misinterpret this."

_Of course she wouldn't._ Harry said to himself.

Ron gave them another look as he entered the portrait hole and left them outside.

"Why did you lie to him?" Hermione eyed Harry carefully as she tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

"Sooner or later, you'll understand why." Harry replied.

"Harry."

"I don't want to ruin it for Ron."

"Ruin it for Ron?"

"I'm talking too much. Hermione, just…. You'll know soon, okay?" Harry released Hermione's hand and disappeared behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was allowed to go back to his dungeons after staying at the hospital for four whole days. The first thing he found when he entered his room to change into new clothes; was the maroon letter stuck right under the small crack of his open window. He panicked again as he swiftly pulled the letter out and opened it.

**I've seen on the Daily Prophet that Voldemort went to Hogwarts to kill Harry again, am I correct? Remember, keep Hogwarts open no matter what happens. The war will be over, Harry will defeat Voldemort soon. Continue to help them as much as you possibly can, I'm sorry for not being there to help. **

**  
P.S. Someone has broken our secret. But do not worry, she belongs to our side.**

Severus stared at the last statement. Someone has broken the secret? Who? Minerva? But, according to Minerva's personality, she would ask him right away… if it's not her, then who was it? Perhaps it was—? The chiming of the clock on the wall smacked Severus out of his thoughts.

_How wonderful, very first Potions class of the day with a wounded shoulder. _Severus let out a big sigh. He walked up to one of his shelves full of books and put the letter behind a pile of books after casting an invisible spell on it. He walked over to the other shelf and reached for the first letter he hid. However, Severus felt nothing. He knew well enough he would never make such a foolish mistake, especially not when it comes to something as important as the maroon letter. Cussing loudly and hating himself for being so careless, Severus was aware and discovered instantly-

The first letter was gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Look at chapter 3.

**A/N:** eek. This one took me a long time too…. I finally got a beta reader, Julia. (Millions of hugs to her for helping!) So I hope it makes my writing a little bit better without grammar mistakes. I don't want to give too much a away, but in the next chapter Hermione will **cry**. As for why? I'm not going to tell! I'd love to post chapter 8 soon, but my final exams are coming up in about another week, so I might not be able to write until a little later. I want to write, but…. GRADES!

It sucks, I know.

Please continue to review! I got a bit discouraged when I wrote this chapter, since I felt bad that no one really gave me feedback. I really like to have feedback from readers! I also like constructive criticism too.


	8. Chapter 8

_Was that what he meant? Someone broke the secret because they found the letter? But that's not possible. No one can enter my office so freely... _Severus stopped in his thoughts. _So far, no one can enter my office—_

_Except for Hermione Granger._

Severus couldn't remain in his office any longer; the students waiting outside his dungeon already began making a racket in the hallway.He cussed again as he neatly set his books back and stormed out of his office for class.

Everyone stopped talking the instant Severus slammed the dungeon door open and glared at them icily. Hermione's eyes were fixed on Severus' right shoulder as she entered the classroom. As much as Severus tried to hide it, she could tell it was throbbing badly to every single movement of his body. For once, Hermione wasn't paying attention, nor taking any notes from the lecture.

"It really does hurt, doesn't it?" Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Obviously."

"I meant you."

Severus had heard their small conversation. He turned around and glowered at the two of them coldly. "Ten points from Gryffindor for talking in class. If I hear another word from you again, Mr. Potter, it's detention."

A few Slytherin girls sitting a few tables away giggled.

After Severus walked to the back of the room, Hermione nudged Harry's stomach and whispered, "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Doesn't it just kill you to see him like that?" Harry gestured at Snape's back with his head.

Harry was right. Hermione felt her insides twist and sting each time Severus tensed his body to the pain from his shoulder. She slightly nodded in agreement.

"Kill to see who like what?" Ron asked. He obviously was listening to Harry and Hermione's conversation all along.

"It's nothing important." Harry gave Ron a shove as Snape paced down the steps again.

The bell rang loudly as students filed out of the classroom. After knowing everyone had left, Severus stopped maintaining his firm posture and grasped a nearby table as he strained to keep himself balanced. He was sweating from the sharp pain as he lifted his left hand and placed it upon his shoulder, feeling the lump burn against his palm. After regaining some strength, Severus began walking slowly back to his office. Suddenly, he noticed the presence of someone still in the classroom.

"Miss Granger, don't you have class to attend?"

_Did she see all of that?_

"Why..." Hermione's voice was shaking."Why did you save me like that?"

Severus was slightly confused. It didn't take him long to perceive what Hermione was saying.

_Damn it, she did._

"How else was I supposed to defend you?" Severus replied.

"You could've gotten yourself killed."

Severus sneered. "That's not for you to decide, Miss Granger."

"Why didn't you just push me aside? Or perhaps use a counter curse?" Tears began well up in Hermione's eyes. "Then you wouldn't have endured all that pain for me..."

"It was all out of nothing but free will." He said truthfully.

"Yet it makes me feel guilty! I was the one who was supposed to get hit, not you..." Tears began to slide down Hermione's cheeks.

There was more to the reason why Hermione hated the fact that Severus had saved her. The wound on his back had tortured her more than ever; the way Severus tried to act like nothing was wrong slit a fresh cut in Hermione's heart. If she hadn't been so stupid, if only she shouted out the counter curse, then none of this would've happened.

"It was Voldemort who made this wound more severe." Severus said softly. "It wasn't your fault from the first place." He tried to stand up straight, but failed miserably.

"Voldemort wouldn't get the chance to bring the burn from first degree to third if it wasn't because you got hit by his spell." Hermione said, tears still falling from her eyes.

_She is getting outrageously annoying..._

"If you want to take the blame of my injury, you're free to do so." Severus muttered apathetically, slightly losing his temper.

Hermione's tears didn't seem to stop falling.

"However," he added in a mild tone, "Keep in mind I never accused you for any of this."

Hermione looked up at him, astonished.

"Professor... you—"

The sound of Severus opening his office door cut Hermione off. "I'm expecting to see you tonight." He said as he entered his room.

The last sentence lingered in the air as Severus' door clicked shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, where are you going?"

Hermione ran right into Ron at the opening of the portrait hole.

"To Snape's office, of course."

Ron crossed his arms. "For what? Compensating?"

"He saved me twice in a row, Ron."

"Ron, will you just let her pass? Snape's not going to be happy if she's late." Ginny stood up from the couch and glared at her brother.

Ron snorted and stepped away from the entrance he was blocking.

"Thank you." Hermione said sarcastically.

After waiting a few minutes for Hermione to walk far, Harry sighed.

"Mate, you need to stop getting jealous."

Ginny nodded at Harry's statement.

"What? Isn't it human nature?"

"Obviously Hermione isn't paying much attention to it." Harry said.

"Why is that?"

"Dunno." Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

Hermione had arrived at Severus' office earlier than expected. Slightly excited to meet him alone, Hermione gave her heaving chest a pat. Then she took a deep breath and knocked on his door lightly.

"Come in." The deep voice called inside.

Hermione opened the door as a light warm breeze met her. Severus was sitting at his desk, reading a pile of essays.

"You'll be grading the Sixth years today," Severus said without looking up. "It's over at the coffee table."

Hermione glanced at the big wooden chair Severus sat in. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should sit at the couch, since your back is..."

"That's very considerate of you." Severus said as he got up from his desk and moved over to his couch.

Hermione sat down on the wooden chair and took a few glances over at Snape's back. The gauze strapped around his scapula was thick and visible under his white button-up shirt. It didn't seem to bother him that much like it did this morning anymore. She let out a small sigh of relief and picked one essay up from the pile. She let out a small grin when she noticed the first paper belonged to Ginny.

"Don't go soft on her just because she's a friend."

Hermione shot up and stared at the owner of the voice. "Pardon me?"

Severus repeated his statement again without looking away from the paper in his hand. "I said; don't go soft on Ginny Weasley just because she's your friend."

_How did he know I'm reading Ginny's paper?_

"What about you Professor? Do you go soft on Malfoy's essay?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I often hand you the papers I know I'll be biased against." Severus stated, finally looking up at Hermione.

_Oh yeah huh..._ Hermione raised her eyebrows. _No wonder he knows I'm reading Ginny's._

"And Draco Malfoy doesn't go to this school anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Hermione finished grading her pile of essays, Severus had fallen asleep. It was only 11:30, but Hermione guessed it was probably because the tranquilizing potion Severus had drank that made him so sleepy. Her heart suddenly began aching. He was so close to her, but she couldn't—no, _shouldn't_ touch him. Hermione stood frozen in front of Severus' sleeping figure for a long time. Finally, she couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. She noiselessly approached him from where she was standing. His lips were too alluring to her... She bent down and moved her face closer. Severus' face was only a few centimeters away, for she could feel his steady breath on her lips.

"You've gone too far, Miss Granger."

Severus' bleak, coal-black eyes glared into hers.

Hermione pulled herself away instinctively. "I...I'm sorry...Professor."

"That's not very wise of you to do that." Severus said callously as he rose from the emerald couch. "Since you're done with the grading, please head back to your tower."

Hermione stood in front of the fireplace, not eager to move.

"What are you doing? I said you're allowed to leave."

Hermione knew why she wanted to stay. She couldn't stand not being able to see him for another eight to nine hours.

"I want to stay." She whispered. _I want to stay...with you._

Severus gave her a perplexed look. "Why? Don't you have class tomorrow?"

Why? Snape is now asking her why? How could she tell him?

"Hermione Granger," his voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm asking you a question."

"I..." Hermione's eyes darted around the room.

Severus eyed her suspiciously, waiting for her answer.

_I can't say it! I just can't! I can't tell him I like him... _Hermione felt a wave of despair pass by her mind. She nervously turned her face away from Severus' gaze.

"Forget what I said, Professor. I'm leaving this instant." Hermione replied as she headed for the door.

Before her fingers could get hold of the silver doorknob, Severus clutched her wrist and turned her around forcefully. His powerful hands seized her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"You're hiding something."Severus hissed.

Hermione tried to give Severus an unwavering look. "I'm not."

"Yes you are," Severus' grip on her shoulders tightened. "Don't even attempt to lie to me." His unfathomable black eyes surveyed her attentively.

"You're obviously not willing to spill what you have in your mind, Miss Granger." Severus pressed Hermione harder onto the cold, stone wall.

_She took the first letter after all, didn't she? And now she wants to stay because she knows I have another one? I should've suspected her..._

"I'm giving you once last chance."

"I have nothing to say." Hermione answered as she gritted her teeth. She could feel her shoulders palpitating with fear from Severus' dark gaze.

Severus' let out a sardonic grin. "Very well then... Since you are so determined to hide your secret, allow me to reveal it—"

Hermione knew what Severus was going to do to her. She involuntarily shifted her head sideways and shut her eyes to avoid him from entering.

"Legilimens!"

Severus plunged into her mind, looking for signs of her stealing the letter from his office.

He found nothing.

Instead, he began to decipher one of the raging emotions occupying her mind. _NO!_ Severus could hear her scream. _Don't, Professor, please don't!_

What he saw left him utterly speechless. He threw himself out of her mind and glowered fiercely at the auburn haired girl writhing under his grasp. Hermione fell to the floor with an audible thump as Severus loosened his grip on her shoulders and backed away. She could feel her face blazing as her eyes started to water. She began weeping softly, partly from the pain on her shoulders and knees; mostly because of the shame she felt for her feelings.

"Oh God..." Hermione muttered.

Severus gave Hermione a look of disgust and rushed out of his office, the doors banged shut behind him.

The rain began falling from the black skies. Hermione buried her face in her hands and started sob. He had walked away from her, disgusted.

She knew clear enough he hated her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Look at chapter 3. 

**A/N:** mwa haha. this chapter sure took me long enough o.O... my finals are finally over, damn it kills to not be able to write when there's millions of ideas spilling out of my mind. i hope everyone likes it! and remember to read and review :) even a single letter can make me feel bliss. please let me know that you've read my story!

of course, tons of **love** all of those who continuously give me feedback ;) (mwah)


End file.
